


Burning

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo Hasashi/reader. As a Shirai Ryu student, you are training one summer day and something unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever reader insert. I don't usually write, and this was for a friend, so please don't expect too much.

A hot summer day was torture for the Shirai Ryu clan. Master Hasashi would force everyone to train in the blazing sun, no matter the temperature. You were training with a fellow ninja in the bamboo forest. Both of you trained with bamboo sticks, attacking each other viciously, blocking one another's blow. Eventually, you were careless and smacked yourself hard in the face with your stick, forcing you to halt your training due to the intense pain.

"Are you alright?" The student asked warily.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." You responded, annoyed at the pain talking was causing you.

Your face throbbed and you did not feel like speaking right now. You waved him away, signaling that you would be okay by yourself. The student disappeared through the bamboo stalks, presumably to get washed up and rest. You sat on the ground, soaking in the sun and trying to catch your breath while the pounding in your head subsided. Despite the intense temperature, the day was nice. The air was warm, the sky was clear, and the usual annoying chorus of cicadas actually sounded peaceful right now. You closed your eyes and laid your head on the cool grass, trying to slow the burning sensation on your face. Not long afterwards, you heard rustling in the bamboo stalks causing you to jump up immediately, making the pounding in your head come back. The rustling grew louder and faster, making you frantic and afraid that you were about to be attacked. The bamboo surrounding the open patch of land you were standing on moved and you were ready to attack whoever was daring enough to try and sneak up on you. Without caring about your throbbing head, you pounced at the moving bamboo in front of you, ready to attack, only for your fist to land on the last thing you expected and wanted it to - Master Hasashi's face. You were frozen in place, horrified at what you just did. You opened your mouth to apologize but nothing came out. Master Hasashi looked unfazed at the attack and looked at you with the same stern face he always had. Shocked, you could only stand in place as Master Hasashi let out a long annoyed huff out of his nose. That damned pain brought you to your senses quite abruptly, to which you scrambled to the ground to bow to him in apology.

"M-master Hasashi, I am so sorry! I didn't know it was you! If I had been more aware of my surroundings, I would not have done such an awful thing!" You spoke so fast, your tongue was tripping on its self.

He looked down at you with that same stern look and merely sighed.

"It is alright (y/n). You may stand up." Master Hasashi said, softly.

His voice was surprisingly quiet and smooth. You had never heard his voice this low before. No matter, you stood up and looked up at him cautiously, wondering what your punishment would be.

"We need to speak. Come." Master Hasashi ordered, yet voice was still gentle.

Your head pounded as you stood up and you were still shaken up from the fear of earlier. You were hesitant to follow the Master as he usually scolds you on the spot, making this little 'trip' quite unusual. He pushed aside the bamboo, creating a path for both of you to walk through, letting you follow close behind him. The walk to wherever you were going with Master Hasashi took quite a bit of time. You walked past the training grounds, past the sleeping quarters, up to Master Hasashi's personal quarters. You wondered why you had to come all the way to the Masters own personal residence. Was the lecture he was about to give so grand and brutal that he had to deliver it where the others couldn't hear? There were plenty of possibilities but for right now, you would have to wait and see. You both walked up the wooden steps leading to the house itself, the Master graciously opening the screen door for someone he's probably about to murder. Walking in was an odd experience. You had only been in here once before, when you first came to Master Hasashi to join the Shirai Ryu, many years ago. It looked the exact same when you were here all that time ago, except for the little table holding a tea set on it right in the center of the room. The dimly lit room was very tidy and empty, with only a small futon in the corner, and some small scrolls scattered about in random areas. It even still had the same faint smell of wood you remembered when you were first in here. Only two cups were set on the table, one being filled with piping hot tea. Master Hasashi planted himself on one side of the table and motioned for you to sit at the other. Anxiously, you walked over and sat down. He offered you tea, which you politely declined, for it would most likely not stay down due to the backflips your stomach was doing. Master Hasashi quietly sipped his tea, never looking up at you, making you wonder why he was taking so long to scold you. You began to feel uncomfortable due to the silence and the summer heat was starting to get you. Finally, Master Hashashi cleared his throat, signaling that he was ready to speak.

"(y/n). Things... Have been clawing at my heart. Things I feel I cannot keep down any longer." Master Hasashi quietly let out.

You looked up at him to see his usually stone cold eyes, now soft and tired, staring intently at you. Trying to understand what he was saying, you looked deeper into his eyes to find any sort of hint, but you were only met with his guarded stare.

"Master Hasashi I'm s-" You let out but you were quickly interrupted.

"Please. Do not speak." He said slowly, earning a surprised look from you. "Listen to my words carefully. When you first came to me, all that time ago, you reminded me of a previous Chujin of mine; one who I loved personally and held close to my heart. I have been thinking about him lately, and I have been thinking about you. You have such an honest heart and this life... It is not for one like yourself. I do not think the way of the Shirai Ryu is right for you, (y/n). Please understand my decision."

You were shocked to hear what he was saying. He was....releasing you? This was unheard of and it was so sudden. Your mind raced with so many thoughts. You were angry, you wanted to yell and scream but this was your master, your mentor, you were speaking to. Impulse took over, however and you stood up fast, almost knocking over the tea table, letting it tip over slightly.

"What!? Why would you do this? I have dedicated my life to the clan! It's all I've had, all I've wanted, all I've needed! Please," You pleaded. "Don't do this to me, Master Hasashi."

Now close to tears, you sat back down after your outburst, still angry, yet the ache of sadness took a grasp on your chest now. You were in disbelief this was happening. You had spent years now, with the Shirai Ryu. All along the way, Master Hasashi would praise your hard work and forgive any clumsiness that would come up. After all this time, why would he release you?

"Why?" You choked out. "Tell me. Please."

Looking back up at Master Hasashi, you saw he was still staring at you, yet now, he let his guarded eyes show you all that you needed. He was in pain. You couldn't tell why, but his eyes told you he was filled with sorrow. You could see he was trying to speak, but something was keeping him back. He looked away, bothered.

"Master Hasashi, please." You quietly pleaded. Slowly, he opened his mouth once again.

"(y/n)... You have troubled me for so long. Ever since you came to me. Your very existence makes my heart ache. Yet... I do not mind the trouble. You're spirit radiates with so much passion, it was enough to kindle an old flame in my tired heart. Day by day, the flame has slowly grown bigger and warmer. I have been trying to contain it for far too long, but now... I am tired of keeping it within myself. Now, I want the fire in my heart to consume me, I do not wish nor do I care to keep it contained any longer. It burns for you, (y/n). I will let it consume me for I...I..."

"I love you."

Your eyes widened to the size of the moon itself. Master Hasashi just confessed to you? Confessed his love for you? Of course you hadn't ever thought of him that way. Sometimes during training you would ogle at his chiseled features... But now, It was more than just admiring his looks. Your mind shot out so many questions the throbbing from earlier was starting to come back. Did you love him back? You were one of the many Shirai Ryu, why did he fall for you? And why did he wait this long to confess? Why did he just ask you to leave the Shirai Ryu then do a complete 180 right now? You simply went with the first question that came up.

"Master Hasashi, I-I..." You stammered. "Why did you want me to leave, if you... loved me?"

"Staring into the face of death every single day corrupts innocent and honest hearts. It hardens them, distorts their morals. I do not wish that on to you. Simply being a part of this clan, being a Shirai Ryu... It is a burden. I foolishly stepped into this life with carelessness and it has wore down on me." He looked into your eyes with his own hard ones, but they softened as he continued speaking. "I must also admit I... was selfish. I wanted you for myself. Having you here, so close to me yet so far... It hurt. It hurt me so much. I was only thinking of myself when I asked for you to leave, forgive me, but I still stand with my reasoning."

You looked at him, disbelief still written all over your face. But now, you understood him a little more now. Before, he was just a wise old man to you, but staring at him in this vulnerable state made something in your brain click. You cleared your mind and gathered your thoughts together.

"Master Hasashi... I don't know what to say." You spoke out.

His face changed into a mix of disappointment and hurt, but he quickly caught himself. You slowly and carefully stood up and walked over to him. Seeing as you had something to say, he stood up as well. He looked at you, almost eager for anything that would come out of your mouth. You looked at the ground to recite what would you say, leaving the room in a tight silence. The summer heat made the room uncomfortable and stiff, only worsening the nervous and uncomfortable feeling in your stomach. You pulled through however, and cleared your throat.

"I've never really loved anyone before... I was always traveling by myself before the clan and I never expected to do anything with my life. When I came to you all those years ago, I suppose I wasn't fully aware of the choice I was making, but I have never regretted it. You gave me hope and the will to keep pushing forward, even at the hardest times. I've always felt something for you, yet I never realized what it was. ...Now I do." You moved closer to him as you spoke, feeling the heat of his body add on to the summer heat.

Your face was mere inches from his now; close enough so you could feel his heavy breaths. Looking him in the eyes, you saw a burning passion in them. Holding in his feelings for so long must have made something in his heart change because now, Master Hasashi didn't seem like the same patient, level headed, mentor from when you first met. His eyes no longer seemed calm and tame; they burned with a fire brighter than anything you have seen before. Cautiously, he cupped your face with his large hands, bringing your lips to meet his. The kiss was slow and sweet but soon, he turned eager and began running his tongue on your bottom lip, wanting to gain entrance to your mouth. You complied and opened your mouth, allowing his tongue in. His tongue explored your mouth quickly, savoring your taste. You released a soft moan into the kiss, to which he corrects, telling you to call him 'Hanzo'. Only a few times before had you heard his name, but you love the way it rolls off the tongue with a sweet taste.

Hanzo quickly pulls you closer to himself, just to feel the satisfying sensation of your touch and the warmth of your body. He wraps his arms protectively around your waist, almost crushing you with his strength. You place your own arms around his neck, tangling your fingers in his ponytail, fumbling around to take it out. The kiss becomes more and heated and in a moment you find yourself laying on the cool wood, with Hanzo on top of you. As he begins to feel you through the thick cloth of your training robes, you entangle your fingers in his hair once again, accidentally pulling it a little too hard every now and again. Ever so impatient, Hanzo begins to strip your clothing, before stopping himself.

"(y/n), is this still alright?" Hanzo questions, a bit worried.

Before now, you hadn't really thought about what you were about to do. Now was the time to say no and let this all be a fading memory buried in the back of your mind. Your heart raced and your lower region burned in anticipation; the need for your bodies to be together was too great however, and you slowly nodded. Hanzo quickly went back to work, letting his hands run along every part of your skin he could touch while stripping you. Discarding of all clothing except your underwear, you were completely exposed underneath Hanzo's fully clothed form. He looked over your nude body, making it feel as if the weight of the world now lay upon you. Hanzo could sense your insecurity, responding with small smile. He looked at you with a glimmer in his eye, grateful to the Elder Gods he was blessed to even have the luxury of your touch. He had wanted this for so long, and he did truly feel blessed. He pecked along your neck, leaving gentle kisses as he went lower. He began to suck on the flesh of your chest, leaving small little purple marks all around your breast. He took the nipple of one of your breasts and took the other in his hand, fondling it gently, eliciting several moans from you. He sucked on your nipple roughly, letting his mouth take over all on its own. With a wet pop, he released your nipple to take the other into his mouth. His tongue swirled and caressed your nipple, forcing you to release several high pitched moans. Releasing the nub, left a trail of kisses down to your stomach, kissing it gingerly, still fondling your breasts with his hands. Hanzo's warm kisses and touch made you more and more excited by the minute and you were already a panting, wet mess. Hanzo stopped kissing your stomach and went back to your face. However, this time he wasn't so gentle as before. He practically attacked your mouth, forcing you to open it out of surprise. His tongue is quick to enter into your mouth and starts eagerly exploring every crevice it can. You adjust and let your own tongue be dominated by his own. You were too distracted by Hanzo's aggressive kisses to notice anything else until you felt a warm hand sneak down your leg, and into your underwear. Surprised by the new sensation, you moaned into Hanzo's mouth just at the feeling of something remotely close to your slit. Hanzo chuckled, releasing his tongue from your mouth. He let you breathe, before he started trailing more sloppy kisses along your jawline. His fingers were grazing your clit, making you jerk every time they did make contact with it. Hanzo eventually slipped his fingers all the way into your underwear, rubbing your wet opening with his middle finger, making you squirm at the pleasure. Your body jerked up a bit, forcing his finger to enter into you a bit.

"Relax, (y/n)." Hanzo whispered between a chuckle.

This was your first time. You were eager to feel Hanzo inside you, and Hanzo was more than happy to oblige, but he was teasing you and you would just have to be patient to reap your reward. He continued to rub his finger on your slick opening, letting your juices coat his finger until he pushed his finger inside. He began to move it in and out slowly at first, but soon picked up a fast pace. You could only squeak Hanzo's name breathlessly as he put in another finger and continued with his fast pace. You felt warmth pool in your lower belly, but Hanzo pulled his fingers out quickly, smirking at the disappointed groan you let out when he did. You were panting and were trying to regain your senses after that little number but Hanzo then proceeded to adjust himself between your thighs, first taking off your underwear, then adjusting himself so his face was a mere inches from your pussy.

"Now, (y/n). Please try to keep quiet, we do not want the others to hear us." Hanzo cooed.

You could feel his breath tickle your sensitive area, forcing you to let out a shaky breath. You quickly put the back of your hand to your mouth to bite down on your finger to stop any moans that would escape. Slowly, Hanzo began to use his tongue to slowly lick your entrance in an upward motion, using his to tongue to flick your clit. He began to fully press his lips against your entire pussy, sucking lightly on the wet flesh. You could feel Hanzo's tongue make circular motions around your clit as he sucked, throwing you in a state of complete ecstasy. Your body continuously squirmed as Hanzo continued to kiss and suck your pussy. Feeling like you were about to cum, you let a small shaky moan, a little louder than you had wanted. Ever the snake however, Hanzo pulled back as soon as he knew you were about to cum. This was the second time, and you were starting to get a bit annoyed. Hanzo understood this perfectly well. He saw it written all over your face and decided his play time was over. He moved back in between your legs, kneeling in between them and spreading your thighs apart. He began untying the sash around his waist, undoing the yellow cloth thrown over his shoulders as well, tossing it aside, along with the black undershirt he had on. As Hanzo started pulling down his pants as well, you had an opportunity to look at his toned body, filled with scars from many past battles. You brought your hand up to Hanzo's chest, feeling the heat coming from his body, hot enough that it felt as if it could burn. He placed his hand over your smaller one, giving it a slight squeeze. Using his other free hand, Hanzo grabbed his cock to steady it and slowly enter into you. It was as if it lasted an eternity. He entered into you so painfully slow, yet it was pure bliss. Your entire lower region burned with a mixture of pain and pleasure the deeper he went into you. Pleasure soon took over and you had to bite down hard on the back of your hand to keep any escaping moans from coming out. Hanzo rocked his hips against yours slowly, making sure your body got used to his. He let go of your hand, instead bending down to place his forearms around your head to support himself. He began kissing you, at first they are careless and sloppy; as Hanzo begins picking up speed, however, the kiss turns more passionate. You continuously let out moans into his mouth, not caring how loud they got. You can feel each individual thrust Hanzo does hitting a special spot within you, sending sparks of electricity through your body each time. That impatience returns and Hanzo quickly picks up speed and his body is pounding into yours now, making the pleasure almost hurt. Hanzo releases your mouth and a loud moan escapes your lips as soon as they're free. However, you don't care. Your mind is blank and at this point, you've lost all sense of your surroundings and don't care whether or not if anyone hears you. You could feel tension building up in your body and you know your about to climax soon. Hanzo keeps pounding into you, not giving any indication if he was close to his finish or not. It doesn't take long for you to reach your limit, and it feels as if shockwaves are going through your body and your vision is clouded with fields of stars. You look up to see Hanzo's eyes shut tight, as he's approaching his finish very soon. A few more powerful thrusts and Hanzo quickly pulls out of you. He rests his cock on your thigh as his hot release is poured on to your stomach. Hanzo rolls off of you onto the floor next to you, panting hard. The room is quiet except for the mixture of the hot breaths coming out of the both of you. You weren't expecting any kind of punishment like this, but you were happy at this form of discipline.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided a one-shot would be enough. Apologies for waiting an entire year to update but I'm just no good at writing OTL


End file.
